Alak Abaeir
| refs3e = | alignment3e = Neutral evil }} Alak Abaeir was a drow assassin under the employment of the church of Vhaeraun with membership in the same. History It wasn't clear when or where, but Alak Abaeir was born in a traditional drow city ruled by Lolth's clergy. He learned early on that him being male meant that he didn't have any control over his life. He was conditioned to fear the priestesses and knew that the best future was to become the consort of a priestess who could discard him at any time. He didn't give in to fear, though. He started to resent the priestesses for their behavior and the fact that they were secure or in power at all solely due to holding the Spider Queen's favor for being female. He wanted to change drow society but knew that he wasn't capable of fighting an open battle, so he started fighting them in a more covert way as an assassin. He learned to become unremarkable. He made himself so plain that people didn't notice him when he stood in plain sight or remember him after he left their sight. At some point, Vhaeraun, the drow deity of thievery, whose agenda was to free the drow from Lolth, noticed Alak and sent some clerics of his to recruit him. During his inducement talk, the clerics taught him about Vhaeraun's agenda, methods, and how Alak could contribute. Alak immediately joined the church of Vhaeraun. The first job the church assigned to him consisted of assassinating a matron mother who was trying to find his newfound resistance group and to put the blame on a rival matron mother. He succeeded and his framing resulted in the followers of Lolth conducting a series of murders among themselves, killing several of Alak's and Vhaeraun's enemies. Motivation Alak resented drow society for its limiting nature and its injustice, especially against male drow. He wanted to fight for a society in which he was free and didn't need to fear. He believed that this was only possible by breaking both Lolth's and her priestesses' power and reconquering the surface, which was in total accordance with Vhaeraun's agenda. Abilities Alak was a skilled assassin with special training in poison use, hiding, and sneaking. Apart from the magic all drow were capable of, he was capable to cast a number of spells and craft magical scrolls. Possessions Alak augmented his assassin's death attack's lethality with an assassin's dagger and owned a magical rapier and a sap, the former a lethal, the latter an incapacitating but non-lethal weapon. For protection, he used magical bracers and a strong ring of protection. He carried several doses of wyvern poison with him, and also had the habit of carrying mundane tools and goods on his person like a rope or a grappling hook but also food rations and water. Appendix References Category:Rogues Category:Rogues (3e) Category:Assassins Category:Assassins (3e) Category:Drow Category:Males Category:Assassins (occupation) Category:Worshipers of Vhaeraun Category:Inhabitants of the Underdark Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants